El Juego del Amo de la Muerte: Leyendo Las reliquias de la Muerte
by Rebecca Dell'Oro
Summary: Saber el futuro con precisión antes de tiempo puede ser catastrófico. Harry Potter nunca creyó que algo así sucedería. ¿Leer sus futuros pensamientos y vivencias? No le agradaba en absoluto, pero todo sea por la paz. Sólo esperaba no caer ante el tortuoso y temerario juego del Amo de la Muerte, quien afirmó que todo sufrimiento iba a ser recompensado al final. (Actualizado)
1. Preludio (Actualizado)

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes (salvo dos) me pertenecen. Todos ellos y lo escrito en negrita(que se mostrará posteriormente) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **ATENCIÓN:** ¡Spoilers de los libros!

 **El sexto año de Harry no sólo contó con su relación con Ginny. Si bien me he decidido por un Harry solitario y, más importante, soltero, tuvo sus amoríos de adolescente. Los cuales honestamente voy a decir fueron muchos y de todo tipo. Más que nada para dejar a algunas personitas contentas con las escenas que tengo pensadas.**

* * *

 **El Juego del Amo de la Muerte**

 **Preludio**

...

Aquella mañana había comenzado extraña. El aire estaba muy pesado y los alumnos veían sin demasiadas ganas la cantidad de clases que debían tomar ese día. Y era particularmente molesto para un estudiante en especial, siendo éste Harry Potter, puesto que sentía que si volvía a ver a Umbridge otra vez, explotaría. Y vaya que no sería del gusto.

El azabache se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, observando cansadamente cómo sus mejores amigos, casi hermanos, parecían discutir por algo en especial. Algo que, simplemente, le era indiferente.

Se acarició inconscientemente el dorso de su pálida mano; la piel cortada dejaba poco y nada de ver la frase; _no debo decir mentiras_. Estaba cansado ya de tener que lidiar con todo junto: el mundo mágico acusándolo de mentiroso y mocoso que busca llamar la atención, su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que parece disfrutar haciéndole la existencia imposible, sus constantes ataques de violenta ira y el flamante ardor en su distintiva cicatriz.

Suspiró.

Era mucho pedir ser un poco más normal, ¿verdad? Hasta había sido atacado por criaturas mágicas donde se suponía no iba a pasarle nada. Bueno, puede que no haya estado justamente en el lugar seguro, pero aún así…

Ron y Hermione continuaban discutiendo, ahora con un tono de voz más elevado, y él comenzaba a cansarse. No entendía por qué si ni siquiera los estaba escuchando.

Se sentía mareado; desorientado; su cicatriz hormigueaba pero incluso era una sensación que le provocaba cierto placer. Lejos del dolor, llegaba a gustarle.

Se horrorizó ante el pensamiento.

Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar con insistencia. Intentó sujetar sus manos pero entonces sus brazos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo la temeraria sensación de estar pronto a sufrir epilepsia. Pero aquello era ridículo, ¿verdad?

Hermione fue la primera en notarlo y se precipitó hacia él, suplantando su enojo por preocupación, tocando sus hombros. Éstos, ante el contacto, comenzaron a temblar por igual. Ron se acercó a ellos, asombrado por lo que veía. Su mejor amigo parecía sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—¿Harry?—escuchó y quiso responder mas le fue imposible. Su lengua no respondía, sus fracciones faciales tampoco. Sólo su cuerpo se mantenía en movimiento, temblando sin cesar. Hermione volvió a sacudirlo, ahora siendo ella la que entraba en pánico al verlo así, temerosa—. ¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Algo tiró de su ombligo, ocasionándole un mareo y provocando que cerrase sus ojos con fuerza. Oyó gritos. Gritos que se fueron multiplicando con el paso de los segundos. Sintió sus temblores acabar y su cuerpo cayó contra el cimiento, gimiendo de dolor en el proceso. Más quejas semejantes lo imitaron, confirmándole que no estaba solo.

El golpe aún lo aturdía.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. Supo orientarse y reconocerse en el Gran Comedor. Las velas estaban apagadas y el techo encantado del salón reflejaba impresionantemente llamas de fuego ardiente. No había cielo que admirar, pero por suerte no se sufría ningún tipo de calor. Salvo la iluminación anaranjada del fuego, nada más le quitaba las penumbras al lugar. Poniéndose de pie con cautela y algo de dificultad, pudo reconocer las cuatro mesas de las casas, y al final del salón la mesa de profesores.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un trono detrás de ésta. Era enorme, inmenso y muy admirable. Podría llegar fácilmente a tocar el techo cualquier persona que se pusiese de pie sobre el gigantesco respaldo. Parecía estar hecho de árboles, aunque Harry bien podía distinguir estructuras de plata en varias extensiones.

El barullo lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. A su alrededor, distinguió muchas personas poniéndose, o intentando hacerlo, de pie. Ron y Hermione lo buscaron con la mirada y corrieron a su lado cuando lo encontraron. Sus expresiones se veían preocupadas pero les sonrió para tranquilizarlos. Ambos se calmaron; al menos ya estaba mejor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto del alumnado estuviese enteramente compuesto y más de una mirada jadeó de asombro al ver el techo. No obstante, Harry pudo divisar cómo los adultos dirigían su vista al frente, justo donde se encontraba el trono.

—Dumbledore—oyó hablar a la profesora McGonagall, y todos los presentes observaron al anciano director. El mago dejó de mirar el trono con seriedad y contempló a la mujer—, ¿qué ha sucedido?—Minerva lucía confundida y algo preocupada. El Gran Comedor lucía diferente, bastante atemorizante.

Albus iba a responder pero el fuego del techo se sacudió con violencia y los presentes se agazaparon en gritos de sorpresa cuando las llamas se extendieron hacia el suelo. Las llamaradas crispaban y flameaban audiblemente, pero pronto se detuvieron, dejando la sala en silencio.

Nuevos gemidos se dieron a oír y Harry lentamente se incorporó, buscando con la mirada.

—¡Profesor Lupin!—llamó Hermione no muy lejos de su posición, y el último Potter observó con sorpresa a su antiguo profesor. Remus Lupin se sacudió la ropa cuando se puso de pie y miró en su dirección, tan desorientado como se pudiese estar. El hombre miró a su alrededor, confundido.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo en Hogwarts…?—su mirada se clavó en la mesa de profesores y lo que había detrás de ella.

Harry ignoró los murmullos de la gente. Observó cerca de Lupin cómo se ponía torpemente de pie una muchacha de cabello ahora verde; Tonks lucía mareada y algo pálida. Próximo a Dumbledore, se colocó Ojoloco Moody. El exauror tenía el ceño fruncido y una clara mueca de disgusto e incertidumbre. Cerca de ellos un grupo de cuatro personas de cabelleras rojas se hizo ver; Ron al instante corrió hacia ellos, donde también se reunió Ginny, incorporándose a los presentes Weasley; Molly y Arthur miraban a sus hijos, mientas que quienes reconoció como Bill y Charlie Weasley observaban a su alrededor con atención y precaución. Los miró compartir un par de palabras inaudibles desde su distancia, y regresó la mirada cuando otra figura se puso de pie. Cuando ésta se dejó ver, una niña de tercero gritó alarmada.

—¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Es él! ¡Sirius Black!—por si no fuese poco, el alarido atrajo la atención de todo mundo. El animago parpadeó realmente desubicado y encontró los ojos de su ahijado. Harry compartió su incertidumbre por un momento.

—¡Atrápenlo!—vociferó una voz que rebuscaba sonar autoritaria. Fudge se entrometió entre los estudiantes para dejarse ver, seguido de la indiscutible presencia de Percy Weasley. Lució confundido por unos segundos, cuando notó que no había nadie que acotase sus mandamientos, pero volvió a ponerse firme—. ¡Atrápenlo!

Harry se dejó guiar por sus pálpitos acelerados. Con prisa, se colocó delante del animago y dio frente al Ministro con el ceño fruncido. Fudge contempló al adolescente y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¡Ahora no, Potter! ¡Quítate del medio! ¡Apártate!

El aludido ni se inmutó.

Fudge parecía pronto iba a explotar. Su rostro comenzó a colorearse de rojo brillante y bufó casi como un toro. En cualquier otro momento, Harry se hubiese reído pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo. Un hombre de mediana edad, de tez morocha y ojos oscuros, se aproximó al Ministro por detrás, murmurando algo al oído del político. Lo que sea que hubiese dicho, pareció calmar a Fudge. El mismo se recompuso y miró a su alrededor con suficiencia, acomodándose el traje.

El desconocido clavó sus ojos en él y le sonrió apenas. Harry de enderezó un poco, aún alerta.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt, señor Potter, encantado—saludó cordialmente. El azabache parpadeó sorprendido pero le otorgó un asentimiento mudo, correspondiendo al saludo.

El Ministro dio media vuelta, probablemente camino a quejarse con Dumbledore. El director tenía una significativa sonrisa en los labios.

Harry relajó un poco la postura y dejó escapar un suspiro ligero. Al voltear, se encontró con la mirada y la sonrisa cariñosa que le dedicaba su padrino. Se sonrojó al instante. Tal vez había sido algo impulsivo.

Un estruendo se volvió a oír desde el techo. Vieron con horror cómo el fuego creaba un tornado que poco a poco iba descendiendo hacia ellos. Las llamas se doblaban y conducían hacia la mesa de profesores, siendo observada y admirada por los espectadores. El tornado se estrelló contra el suelo, detrás de la mesa principal, y todos se vieron privados de mantener una expresión normal.

Era inaudito.

Había aparecido un hombre, cosa que pudieron comprobar cuando el fuego desapareció. Pero no era eso lo que había causado estupor. El sujeto debía medir alrededor de ocho metros de alto. Era enorme, y el hecho de que estuviese cubierto con una túnica negra no mejoraba la cosa. A Harry, esa túnica le recordó a la de los dementores, lo que le causó un estremecimiento involuntario.

Los profesores se posicionaron delante de la masa estudiantil y Harry sintió los brazos de Sirius rodeándole los hombros. Alzó la cabeza, viendo la expresión aturdida pero severa de su padrino.

De pronto, el hombre suspiró con cansancio. El sonido retumbó en el salón y el aire de pronto se tornó frío. La sensación era como estar en presencia de un dementor; y los que sabían cómo era se alarmaron.

— _El error más grande los seres humanos es creerse capaces de triunfar sobre lo que sea_ —habló el hombre, que fácilmente podía ver desde arriba a los gigantes. La voz de ultratumba le caló en los huesos a todos, causándoles un escalofrío. Incluso Harry oyó uno que otro sollozo ahogado.

Dumbledore, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia e intelecto, dio un paso al frente sin sacar su varita. Le habló con voz amable.

—¿Con qué finalidad está haciendo esto?—cuestionó. El anciano parecía estar completamente seguro de algo que Harry ignoraba. Acusaba implícitamente al desconocido de ser el causante de todo. El azabache bien pudo ver cómo una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro, cubierto oscuramente por una capucha negra.

— _Evaluar_ —respondió, causando un nuevo escalofrío en quien lo escuchase—. _Busco evaluar este mundo para confirmar mis sospechas_ —lucía tranquilo al hablar, si bien todos podían observar cómo sonreía con sorna; burlándose—. _No voy a otorgarle protección o destruir un mundo, sin sentido._

—¡Tonterías!—bramó una voz entre la multitud. Los jóvenes vieron a Fudge con detenimiento y algunos con miedo. El hombre era ignorante de todo eso—. ¿¡Quién es el causante de ésta broma de mal gusto!? ¡Le acarreará una costosa multa en el Ministerio!

Se oyó un bufido y todos volvieron a ver al altivo. La admiración pobló los ojos de todos y Fudge fue rápidamente olvidado. El mago político volvió a bramar con indignación pero nadie le hizo caso.

— _Se debe mostrar el respeto que se merece_ —dijo el enorme. Entonces, extendió la mano y sobre ésta comenzó a trazarse una línea recta en diagonal.

Harry, aún apegado a Sirius, observó, como los demás, la forma que iba tomando la línea. Iluminado de dorado brillante, había un triángulo. Luego apareció un círculo, ubicado dentro de la otra figura. Y finalmente una línea recta vertical, que atravesaba el círculo por la mitad, uniendo el triángulo desde la cúspide hasta la base; igualmente en el lado interno de la forma.

Antes que alguno pudiese preguntar o siquiera hablar, el altivo los silenció.

— _Terribles catástrofes le esperan a este mundo en un futuro demasiado cercano_ —habló imponente, aún con la mano extendida debajo del extraño símbolo suspendido en el aire _—. La ignorancia de los magos, su ambición, codicia y deseo de poder no sólo perjudicarán el mundo mágico sino que acarrearán problemáticas; tempestades y caos; que el mundo no mágico jamás mereció_ —se silenció un momento. En la enorme sala nadie fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno—. _Estoy aquí porque, me temo, sólo una persona fue capaz de ver el desastre antes de tiempo pero nada estuvo en sus manos para evitarlo, porque fue sólo otra víctima más de todos ustedes_ —aseveró la voz, con furia hacia los adultos presentes. Éstos se encogieron por instinto; parecía que el altivo iba a echárseles encima—. _Pérdidas importantes acarrearán su ignorancia._

—¿Gringotts?—se oyó entre la multitud y Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo la pregunta como un insulto.

— _¡Vidas!—_ rugió el enorme, sintiendo lo mismo que el azabache; aparentemente—. _¡Su estupidez causará millones de muertes de gente inocente que no buscaba nada sino la paz!—_ para ese entonces, todos estaban mínimamente encorvados. La fuerza de la voz era tal que no podían mantenerse derechos como quisieran. El altivo se tranquilizó un poco y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Harry sintió su cabello sacudirse por el aire helado—. _Para lograr la victoria, deben conocer la historia de quien la conseguirá a base de esfuerzo, por sí mismo, en el futuro_ —continuó—. _De principio a fin, leerán lo que todos ignoran para comprender lo que causarán, no sólo en el mundo sino en una vida en particular_ —volvió a aseverar la voz _—. Al final, sólo ustedes dirán si merecen seguir o abandonar._

Extendió la otra mano y un diminuto libro cayó sobre la palma. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de profesores, y los que estaban más cerca pudieron ver que era de un grosor tediosamente ancho, para deleite de Hermione y los Ravenclaw.

— _El vencedor, aquel que triunfará y reinará sobre la gloria y el dolor, será marcado en este instante para otorgarles la segunda oportunidad_ —habló el altivo.

Y Harry sintió como si le estuviesen quemando la mano. Gritó de dolor y cerró el puño, sujetándose el antebrazo. Sus ojos se empañaron y sintió dos manos sostenerlo desde los hombros. Abrió la mano y observó la misma figura rectangular en la palma, marcada en rojo a carne viva. Las manos en sus hombros apretaron el agarre.

—La marca de las reliquias—oyó y levantó la mirada hacia Albus Dumbledore, el cual lo veía con una tristeza oculta en sus ojos. Luego pareció captar algo, pues se giró con sorpresa hacia el enorme—. ¿Usted es…?

— _El Amo de la Muerte_ —respondió, cortándolo. Removió la mano y la marca dorada se disolvió en el aire—. _Harry Potter_ —llamó. El aludido levantó la cabeza para ver al altivo y abrió sus ojos cuando éste se removió la capucha. Sintió que la mandíbula se le desencajaba. Era…—, _sólo tu existencia da fin a milenios de sufrimiento en cualquier mundo que tengo que observar. Sólo tú acabas por sanar el dolor de los seres, aún cuando el sufrimiento ha sido impuesto a ti. Es necesario exponer tu vida para salvar la de los que amas y amarás los días que están de venida._

Harry comprendió y asintió, pero no pudo salir de su estupor. Sus ojos verdes encontraron otros iguales pero más atemorizantes. Era como verse a un espejo y saberse diferente. Incluso a su alrededor parecían tan sorprendidos como él. Aquel ser enorme, altivo y temeroso no era sino otra gran réplica adulta del último Potter que quedaba en el mundo mágico.

—Eres…

— _¿Tú?—_ sonrió con sorna el autonombrado Amo de la Muerte. Los que jamás habían visto a Harry sonreír así se hicieron hacia atrás—. _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no soy conocido por el nombre de Harrison James Potter Evans_ —aclaró—. _En todo caso, el que es similar a alguien… eres tú_ —finalizó.

El menor quedó sin palabras pero confió; jamás recordó haber confiado tanto y supo que no tenía nada que ver con, quizá, tratarse de él mismo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer?—preguntó Dumbledore, mirando hacia la mesa de profesores, donde se encontraban los libros. Se lo veía muy inquieto por alguna razón.

— _Por el momento, leer_ —respondió el más grande _—. Mis hijos estarán presentes en cada segmento que yo les permita leer_ —explicó con calma—. _Uno por un período de seis capítulos, ni más ni menos, y sólo ellos dirán al final de cada uno si Harry Potter merece su recompensa._

—¿Recompensa?—el nombrado salió de su estupor inicial, con desconcierto.

— _Recompensa_ —afirmó el Amo de la Muerte—. _Ésta vivencia es para evaluar a todos, en especial a ti y a los que te rodean. Impongo varias pautas, que sólo mis hijos conocerán, para determinar si cada prueba, en este caso lectura, ha sido cumplida en su mayoría. Al final de cada período, se obtendrá una recompensa merecida… sólo a ti._

El silencio reinó, en lo que Harry sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No veía a nadie, ni escuchaba a nadie, salvo a quien le hablaba.

El altivo tomó el silencio como un punto para seguir.

— _De momento, ofrezco sólo dos impedimentos_ —aseveró la mirada, causando temor—. _Cualquiera que atente contra la vida de otro, esté este presente, será castigado como merezca serlo—_ a todos les recorrió un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral—. _Y como el libro narra desde el punto de vista en la vida de Harry Potter, lo que suceda en la lectura… sucederá a él, en simultáneo._

Se oyó un _"¿¡QUÉ!?"_ poderoso que fue secundado por jadeos y protestas. Harry empalideció al instante, con un inquietante malestar en el estómago. El Amo de la Muerte, sin inmutarse, pisó fuerte, haciendo temblar el suelo.

— _Qué esto dé comienzo_ —sentenció y su cuerpo se consumió en fuego, dejando otro en su lugar.

Tanto Harry como Sirius temblaron al verlo.

Era demasiado conocido a sus ojos.


	2. El ascenso del señor Tenebroso

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes (salvo dos) me pertenecen. Todos ellos y lo escrito en **negrita** (que se mostrará posteriormente) pertenecen a _J. K. Rowling_. Yo sólo escribo con ánimo de entretener, sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **ATENCIÓN:** ¡Spoilers de los libros! También la modificación de los hechos y pensamientos de Harry, ya que me he decidido por una temática diferente, pero prometo ser lo más fluída posible.

 **El sexto año de Harry no sólo contó con su relación con Ginny. Si bien me he decidido por un Harry solitario y, más importante, soltero, tuvo sus amoríos de adolescente. Los cuales honestamente voy a decir fueron muchos y de todo tipo. Más que nada para dejar a algunas personitas contentas con las escenas que tengo pensadas.**

* * *

 **El Juego del Amo de la Muerte**

 **El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso**

 **.**

— _Qué esto dé comienzo—sentenció y su cuerpo se consumió en fuego, dejando otro en su lugar._

 _Tanto Harry como Sirius temblaron al verlo._

 _Era demasiado conocido a sus ojos._

Todos pudieron observar al nuevo individuo y no evitaron volver su mirada al joven Potter. Harry tampoco podía apartar la mirada del recién llegado.

A diferencia del Amo de la Muerte, éste parecía ser un adolescente. Medía alrededor de seis metros de alto y miraba a todos con una sonrisa rebosante de picardía, como si estuviese pensando en algo que los demás no podían ni imaginar. Era una réplica del Potter, salvo que su piel era ligeramente más morena y sus ojos eran castaños. No llevaba gafas ni había indicios de alguna cicatriz en su rostro. Su cabello azabache era revuelto y vestía una túnica rojo sangre, con bordes y bordado de oro. En su pecho se sobreentendía el símbolo de Gryffindor, con el león reluciente en oro sólido.

— _Mi nombre_ —comenzó, ampliando su sonrisa al ver el sobresalto de los demás. Su voz era un poco menos poderosa que la de su padre pero fiera y algo violenta; podría rugir con facilidad— _es James Sirius Potter—_ el animago sonrió por impulso _—, primer hijo del Amo de la Muerte y el Cisne Celestial de Juno, bañado con la herencia del legendario domador de leones de Júpiter, Godric Gryffindor, usuario del fuego_ —se presentó, y las flamas del techo se agitaron con fuerza. Volvió a sonreír—. _Los invito a tomar asiento. Esto será algo muy largo_ —bromeó, iluminando el Gran Comedor con un movimiento de sus manos; las velas al completo se encendieron—. _Que los directivos se ubiquen en la mesa de profesores y el resto tome su lugar_ —indicó, con sus ojos clavados en un punto en específico. Harry, y los cercanos a él, notaron que lo observaba con fijeza.

No se tardó mucho para que los presentes se distribuyeran. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin en cada mesa. Éstos últimos parecían reacios a la situación, especialmente Malfoy, sin ser sorpresa para el trío de oro. Tonks se ubicó, junto a Remus y Sirius, en la mesa de los leones. Moody y Shacklebolt se dirigieron a un extremo y se apoyaron en una columna. Las miradas se dirigían hacia Harry, los demás aún se encontraban aturdidos de verlo junto al asesino que lo buscaba, sonriéndose y mirándose con cariño.

James Sirius tomó asiento en el enorme trono, observando a todos con más comodidad.

— _¿Quién desea comenzar?—_ preguntó. Una mano se alzó desde la mesa de Gryffindor y todas las miradas depararon en la fémina, que sonreía _—. Tonks, adelante._

La metamorfomago se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores. Revisó el libro e hizo una mueca al ver su grosor, el mismo tenía marcado el número siete en romano. Era pasta dura y, salvo el número en negro, era enteramente blanco. Los bordes de las páginas estaban bañados en oro. Miró a su alrededor y se sentó en los escalones, de frente a las cuatro mesas.

Se aclaró la garganta, bajo la divertida mirada de Lupin, y comenzó.

—El libro se llama **_Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte_** —Harry arrugó el ceño, molesto porque sabía que era desde su perspectiva, pero confundido ya que no sabía a qué se refería con las reliquias. Dumbledore, por otra parte, se expresó perfectamente en preocupación y sorpresa—. El primer capítulo se titula: **_El ascenso del señor Tenebroso._**

Hubo muchas reacciones al respecto.

Los de la Orden del Fénix se tensaron, mostrando una expresión sombría de rabia y frustración, ya que aquellas palabras no podrían significar nada bueno en absoluto. Ellos obraban en secreto, pero aún así les parecía incomprensible cómo podría todo haber fracasado.

Los Slytherins, en vista de ser los más cercanos a ser partidarios del gran mago oscuro, mostraron arrogantemente una sonrisa. Pero mientras éstos se regodeaban, unos pocos empalidecían, siendo éstos Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. El primero porque, a pesar de saber y ser consciente de la realidad, nunca había sentido tan presente su destino; el segundo, porque al parecer no había podido escapar del futuro al que su padre lo había condenado. Blaise Zabini entrecerró sus ojos, con los brazos cruzados y los puños apretados; si bien su apellido era conocido por ser neutral, él sabía que nadie podría estar jamás fuera de una guerra; el heredero comenzaba a preguntarse cuáles habían sido sus decisiones en el futuro con respecto al bando que apoyaría. Y, finalmente, Daphne Greengrass intercambió una veloz mirada angustiada con su hermana menor, Astoria, otra familia de magos neutrales que eran arrastrados por los bandos según las problemáticas pero que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que decidir.

Los alumnos, asombrados de escuchar una posibilidad semejante, no se atrevieron a mirar siquiera al niño dorado. Tal vez por vergüenza, recelo o testarudez, pero no podían hacer a un lado el trato que le habían dado a lo largo de todo ese año, en el cual se lo vio como un caprichoso mentiroso que sólo busca llamar la atención.

Los directivos lucían algo enfermos con la sola idea, especialmente Severus Snape, quien frotaba inconscientemente su antebrazo, donde poseía la reciente reanimada marca de Lod Voldemort.

Tonks, incómoda por la atmósfera y bastante mareada, decidió comenzar a leer.

 **En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección.**

—Mortífagos—gruñó Alastor, sobresaltando a los que tenía cerca. No pensó siquiera antes de decirlo; no tenía por qué hacerlo. El futuro no se veía en absoluto prometedor.

 **—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó el de mayor estatura.**

 **—Excelentes —replicó Severus Snape.**

Las miradas entonces se dirigieron hacia el profesor de pociones, quien apretaba su antebrazo bajo la mesa y mantenía una expresión de repugnancia a quien lo observara. Pero, sin duda, la inquietante mirada de odio que le enviaban los ojos verdes del niño Potter era la que lo había atacado con la guardia baja, por lo cual sólo miró el libro en manos de la auror.

Algunos no podían simplemente comprender cómo Dumbledore no decía nada y se mantenía tan ensimismado en otra cosa.

 **El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas, y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy cuidado. Al caminar, los dos hombres hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos.**

 **—Temía llegar tarde —dijo Yaxley, cuyas burdas facciones dejaban de verse a intervalos cuando las ramas de los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna—. Resultó un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero confío en que él estará satisfecho. Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien, ¿no?**

Fudge parecía estar echando humo por las orejas, con la cara coloreándose rápidamente. Había vuelto a abrir la boca para negar todas aquellas estúpidas mentiras pero la mirada fija del gigante le prohibía siquiera soltar sonido alguno. Y no iba a admitirlo, pero le temía. Ese tal James Sirius no era como los gigantes idiotas que el Ministerio podría manejar a su antojo, no, se veía inteligente y poderoso. Incluso Umbridge, quien no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento, parecía tenerlo muy claro.

 **Snape asintió, pero no dio explicaciones. Torcieron a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partía del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Ninguno de los dos individuos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos alzaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.**

—Una casa de mortífagos sin duda, de su círculo interno—razonó Remus, para nada tranquilo, captando la atención de los más jóvenes en la mesa de los leones.

A su lado, Sirius rechistó, rodeando los hombros de su ahijado por impulso. Fruncía el ceño con agravio.

—Creo saber quiénes son lo suficientemente idiotas como para permitirlo—dijo entre dientes.

Harry llegó a escucharlo y desvió por cortos segundos la mirada hacia una cabeza rubia pálida en la mesa consecutiva, antes de volver a prestar atención a la lectura.

 **El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Yaxley volvió a sacar la varita mágica y apuntó hacia allí por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, pero el origen del ruido no era más que un pavo real completamente blanco que se paseaba ufano por encima del seto.**

Draco empalideció más de ser posible, habiendo reconocido su casa, la Malfoy Mannor, como si fuese un espejismo. Sus dedos temblaron sobre la mesa y tuvo que esconder las manos debajo, aún sintiendo tiritar sus hombros.

Pensar en tener a ese… a Él dentro de su casa, tan cerca de él, tan cerca de su madre… era escalofriante.

 **—Lucius siempre ha sido un engreído. ¡Bah, pavos reales! —Yaxley se guardó la varita bajo la capa y soltó un resoplido de desdén.**

Los que rápidamente comprendieron de quién era la vivienda, voltearon para nada discretos a ver al heredero de la familia de seguidores de Voldemort más conocida del Mundo Mágico. Sintiendo las miradas para nada agradables de los demás, quienes realmente no comprendían su situación para nada, Draco se permitió refugiarse bajo el apoyo silencioso de Pansy, quien estaba sentada frente suyo con una seriedad pocas veces vista en ella.

Levantó la mirada un momento, para agradecerle con una simple vista, y reparó en que la única persona que no lo veía con desdén era Potter. Es más… ni siquiera había apartado la mirada al frente, para su entera sorpresa.

 **Una magnífica mansión surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había luz en las ventanas de cristales emplomados de la planta baja. En algún punto del oscuro jardín que se extendía más allá del seto borboteaba una fuente.**

Los hijos de muggles sintieron un leve estremecimiento al imaginar cómo se veía una mansión de una familia purista de sangre, de mortífagos, de aquellas que los despreciaban abiertamente.

No era para nada agradable.

 **Snape y Yaxley, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que se abrió hacia dentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.**

 **El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una espléndida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los dos hombres, que andaban a grandes zancadas.**

Sirius suspiró, recordando la casa de los Black, aquella donde había nacido y crecido, y donde vivió hasta sus dieciséis años, antes de que lo echaran a patadas de allí cuando ya no pudieron soportar más su presencia. Los pasillos con las paredes repletas de retratos de sus antepasados, siguiéndolo, mirándolo como una paria, burlándose de él o despreciándolo, a la par que caminaba al único lugar donde tenía espacio propio, su habitación, no era algo que le gustase recodar.

Y pensar que el lugar que tanto había despreciado en aquel momento era su refugio…

 **Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Snape hizo girar la manija de bronce.**

El mismísimo Snape, y todos los que estaban escuchando, con excepción del enorme, se tensaron, previendo con lo que venía.

 **El salón se hallaba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado. Snape y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral.**

—No tan valiente en la oscuridad, ¿eh _, Snape_?—no se resistió el animago. El pocionista salió de su ensimismamiento para lanzarle una mirada envenenada, pero Sirius sorprendentemente en ese momento lo ignoraba, demasiado preocupado por saber qué era lo que iba a pasar.

 **Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa.**

Se oyeron algunos jadeos espantados. Molly Weasley contorsionó su rostro del horror, mientras apretaba el brazo de su marido.

—Monstruos—masculló entre dientes, demasiado afectada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, qué parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla cada poco.**

Harry se mostró intranquilo.

Él, quien conocía la situación que vivían los Slytherins debido a su Casa y sus familias, podía saber de antemano que aquel joven era Draco Malfoy. Por un lado, una pequeña parte de él admitía que no le condenaría ni siquiera al idiota de su "enemigo" a un futuro sirviendo a un mago demente y macabro que terminaría asesinándolo ante la mera desobediencia. Sin embargo, otra parte suya que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir, deseaba fríamente que Malfoy enfrentase aquello, para conocer y ver las consecuencias de su cobardía.

 **—Yaxley, Snape —dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa—, casi llegáis tarde.**

Las posturas de todos volvieron a tensarse.

 **Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados sólo apreciaron su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan acusada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.**

Draco podría confundirse fácilmente con un papel.

—¿Ese es… ese es…?

—¿Le eres fiel a alguien que ni siquiera has visto antes?—preguntó Harry, haciendo uso de su paciencia y monotonía.

Malfoy lo volvió a ver, alarmado.

—¡Yo no…!

—No intentes negarlo, Draco—el aludido se calló al instante, sorprendido por haber sido tuteado de aquella forma por Potter. Harry lo miraba con seriedad—. Cuando eres pequeño, es normal ser influenciado por tus superiores, especialmente **_tu_** padre, y no es algo que puedas evitar—su voz se volvió repentinamente amarga—. Pero ya eres capaz de pensar por ti mismo. No importa si eres el número uno en la lista de próximos mortífagos, si no quieres acabar muerto por un descuido insignificante, creo que es momento de echar a un lado la cobardía, ¿no crees?—se enderezó en el lugar, ignorando las miradas atentas a su alrededor y concentrándose en los ojos grises que temblaban en su dirección—. Piénsalo de esta forma; mueres a manos de Voldemort—ignoró los escalofríos—, siendo un cobarde, siendo su seguidor, actuando bajo su mando, y todo el mundo te recordará por eso, como un desgraciado, un mortífago, alguien a quien no dudarían haber enviado a Azkaban toda su vida porque la comunidad mágica es estúpida, teme y condena, incapaces de aceptar que tienen miedo y aún más, temen a la verdad y por eso acaban destruyendo todas sus esperanzas de acabar con el sufrimiento, ¡con todo esto!—se levantó, notando que varios se habían hecho hacia atrás cuando su voz había comenzado a aumentar de volumen hasta gritar. Se tranquilizó, volviendo a sentarse—. O te quitas la enseñanza que otra persona impuso en ti, te animas, aunque sea un segundo de valía la haces extensa y expulsas la cobardía, el miedo lo superas, te dejas regir por la posibilidad de ser alguien en la vida, alguien más que un sucio esclavo que acabará demente, encerrado, prisionero o muerto. Posiblemente mueras bajo las manos de Voldemort, incluso las de tu padre, pero ya no serás recordado como un cobarde, sino como un muchacho que supo reconocer por qué valía luchar. Por qué valía sacrificarse y hacer lo correcto. Incluso si por eso tuvo que dar su vida.

La enorme sala se sumió en un silencio trémulo. Harry miró automáticamente hacia arriba. En las alturas, James Sirius lo miraba con un brillo auténtico en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa que presagiaba algo importante. No supo cómo reaccionar a aquello, teniendo presente en el calor de su pecho que se trataba de su hijo, o un posible hijo que tal vez tendría y tuvo en otra realidad muy diferente a la suya. El gigante sólo amplió su sonrisa.

—Yo creo…—volvió a hablar Harry, rompiendo el silencio—. Que todos…—sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin—…. Tenemos un motivo por el cual descarrilarnos de la peor cara de nuestro destino…

Volvió a ver al frente. Y mientras le pedía a Tonks, con una sonrisa leve, que continuaba leyendo, e intentaba hacer omiso a las miradas y sonrisas orgullosas de sus seres queridos, Harry había dejado mucho que pensar a ciertos sangre pura. Aquellos que creían que ya tenían la vida cumplida con el regreso del Seño Tenebroso y los pocos que buscaban escapar de un futuro a sus pies.

 **—Aquí, Severus —dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha—. Yaxley al lado de Dolohov.**

Snape no ocultó su estupor esta vez. Habiendo escuchado el monólogo de Potter, cuyas palabras hubiesen sido de mucha ayuda en su adolescencia, y ahora aquello. Intercambió su expresada incertidumbre por el descubrimiento.

—Seré su mano derecha—recalcó, aún perturbado. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado.

—Harás algo muy importante entonces, Severus—fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Dumbledore, la cual, honestamente, no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

 **Los aludidos ocuparon los asientos asignados. La mayoría de los presentes siguió con la mirada a Snape, y Voldemort se dirigió a él en primer lugar.**

 **—¿Y bien?**

 **—Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer.**

—¡Ahora sí que…!

Harry tuvo que apresurarse a sujetar la túnica de Sirius, quien rugió apenas escuchó aquello. A su alrededor, varios habían gritado cuando vieron a Black empuñar una varita y apuntar hacia la mesa de profesores. Él no quería que su padrino le diese motivos a nadie para causarle más problemas. Pero no fue sino hasta que Remus sostuvo a Sirius, que pudo estar seguro de suspirar de alivio.

Claro que eso no impidió que el animago se tomase la libertad de expresión muy a pecho.

—¡Eres una despreciable y maldita alimaña!—gritó al mortífago, lo que probablemente querían espetarle muchos en la sala—. ¡Como a Harry le suceda algo por tu culpa…!

El suspenso en su amenaza dejó intranquilo a los espectadores.

—¿¡Orden del Fénix!?—saltó Fudge a la carga, con la mandíbula suelta. Miró al director—. ¡Creí que esa organización se había disuelto tras la guerra!

—Lo hizo, Cornellius—respondió Albus, con calma—. Pero, tal parece, se necesitará para la próxima guerra que Voldemort buscará.

—¡Tonterías!—volvió a gritar el ministro, estremeciéndose ante el nombre del mago oscuro.

—¡Será mejor que cierres la boca…!—masculló Sirius al político, con el ceño fruncido, ya impaciente e irritado.

— _No te preocupes_ —oyeron y sus miradas ascendieron a la del gigante. Éste sonrió con genuina calidez al animago—. _Todo se cobra a la larga, incluso a aquellos que parece jamás obtendrán su pena_ —su mirada se oscureció y su sonrisa se volvió frívola _—. No tengo permitido dejar que se agredan entre ustedes, y debo intervenir cuando eso suceda, pero aclararé que Harry tiene la posibilidad de ser recompensado más de una vez durante esta lectura, y su pedido podía ser cualquiera._

Harry se mostró sorprendido, pensando en la posibilidad de ser recompensado con cualquier cosa que él quisiese. ¿Tal vez podría pedir la libertad de Sirius…?

A su alrededor, algunos reaccionaban con curiosidad, pensando en qué podría pedir el menor, mientras que otro se horrorizaban con la idea de una acción vengativa contra ellos por los tratos que le habían implantado.

Tonks, quien también estaba interesada en los pensamientos de Harry, recordó lo que debía hace y continuó leyendo.

 **El interés de los reunidos se incrementó notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Snape y Voldemort.**

 **—Conque el sábado… al anochecer —repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad.**

Kingsley negó pesadamente con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro. _"La mayoría sólo está allí por miedo"_ , pensó seguro de ello. Entonces no evitó recordar todo lo que había dicho el niño Potter y sonrió, creyéndose capaz de formar una relación más estrecha con el muchacho; a fin de cuentas, sus ideales servirían para el progreso del Mundo Mágico.

 **No obstante, Snape le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.**

Los más pequeños se estremecieron, asustados.

 **—Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede…**

 **—De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado —respondió Snape.**

Cada miembro de la Orden lo miró con desdén.

 **—Mi señor… —Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él—. Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa —dijo, y calló, pero en vista de que Voldemort no respondía, añadió—: A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.**

—¿Diecisiete?—se sorprendió McGonagall, viendo al único hijo de su difunto mejor estudiante—. ¡Pero eso es en menos de dos años, Albus!—miró al director, con angustia. Éste entrelazó sus manos, con una mirada semejante.

Eso no ayudó en nada a calmar el ambiente.

 **Snape sonrió y comentó:**

 **—Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa; debe de ser ésa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento _confundus_. No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable.**

 **—Os aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido —insistió Yaxley.**

 **—Si le han hecho un encantamiento _confundus_ , es lógico que así sea —razonó Snape—. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el Ministerio.**

 **—En eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no?**

—¿Qué?—susurró Percy, viendo de reojo al Ministro. Fudge frunció el ceño.

 **intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escasa distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron.**

—"El Ministerio siempre tiene la razón. Potter es un mentiroso"—ironizó Bill Weasley, con una mueca desagradable en su rostro al centrar su mirada en su hermano menor junto a Fudge. Era su familia, y lo amaba, pero tan sólo esperaba que abriese ponto sus ojos o no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al respecto.

Además, pensó mientras miraba entonces a Harry, no soportaba ver en disputa a sus hermanos, ninguno de ellos. Porque si bien no lo decían tan abiertamente, Harry Potter era un Weasley más del montón que ya eran.

Charlie le sonrió con disimulo al escucharlo, palmeando su hombro y evitando ver a Percy.

 **Pero Voldemort no rió; dejaba vagar la mirada por el cuerpo que giraba lentamente suspendido encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos.**

Algunos volvieron a estremecerse. No solamente por el nombre dicho por la metamorfomaga con tanta naturalidad, sino por la rememoración de la pobre mujer en medio de tantos mortífagos.

 **—Mi señor—continuó Yaxley—, Dawlish cree que utilizarán un destacamento completo de aurores para trasladar al chico…**

 **El Señor Tenebroso levantó una mano grande y blanca; el hombre enmudeció al instante y lo miró con resentimiento, mientras escuchaba cómo le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape:**

 **—¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico?**

 **—En casa de un miembro de la Orden —contestó Snape—. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor; a menos, por supuesto, que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten.**

—¿El Ministerio?—murmuró Umbridge, tomando una coloración verdosa al pensar en su amado Ministerio cayendo. Ella sabía que haría lo que fuese, lo que tuviese que hacer, para mantenerse; cosa que, realmente, hacía incluso en ese momento.

La realidad era incluso más que aterradora.

 **—¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? —preguntó Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una manera extraña en sus encarnados ojos—. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado?**

 **Una vez más, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, que se enderezó y replicó:**

 **—Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, he conseguido hacerle una maldición _imperius_ a Pius Thicknesse.**

Alasto resopló mientras Kingsley, a su lado, endurecía la mirada.

—Y luego dicen que el Ministerio no es corrupto, además de la suma de dinero que todos sabemos le pasan bajo la mesa, _Ministro_ —habló, para sorpresa de todos, Tonks, con un tinte de enfado en su voz. Miraba sin titubear al Ministro, quien parecía impresionado de la osadía de la auror.

Pero antes de que le reclamase algo, ella continuó.

Remus se permitió sonreír un poco.

 **Los que se hallaban cerca de Yaxley se mostraron impresionados, y su vecino, Dolohov —un hombre de cara alargada y deforme—, le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **—Algo es algo —concedió Voldemort—. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona; Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes de que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaría mucho.**

—¿¡Qué!?—saltó Fudge, horrorizado por sus suposiciones.

—Me temo que ya no eres más Ministro, Cornellius—hizo más claro lo obvio, el director, mientras observaba lo contrariado que parecía el político y cómo algunos de los jóvenes veían su arrebato con burla.

Fudge sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó nerviosamente por la frente; sudaba en su palidez.

—Iba a pasar tarde o temprano—soltó con frialdad Hermione, sin reparos a quién se dirigía. Ese hombre, además de cobarde, había difamado y humillado a su mejor amigo con tal de mantener su trabajo. Ella no iba a olvidarlo fácilmente, y dado que la situación le permitía expresarse, vaya que lo haría.

Harry le sonrió, tomando su mano para tranquilizarla.

 **—Sí, mi señor, tenéis razón. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mantiene contactos regulares no sólo con el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquía, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajarán todos juntos para acabar con Scrimgeour.**

—Así que Scrimgeour…—meditó Kingsley.

Sirius gimió.

—¿Qué tan perdidos estamos?

—Rufus Scrimgeour, creo, es Jefe de la Oficina del Departamento de Aurores—dijo Remus.

—Una buena opción—opinó Moody—, pero no sé qué tanto para una guerra. El poder tienta y nubla incluso al más correcto y preparado. Y en un Ministerio tan sucio…

No acabó la frase, mirando a su aprendiz. Sus palabras dieron mucho qué pensar.

 **—Siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que él haya convertido a los**

 **restantes —puntualizó Voldemort—. En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que me haya hecho con el ministerio antes del próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado.**

 **—En eso jugamos con ventaja, mi señor —afirmó Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort—, puesto que tenemos algunos hombres infiltrados en el**

 **Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato.**

—No seríamos tan descuidados—comentó Arthur Weasley, con severidad. ¿Qué tan tontos los creían?

 **—No hará ninguna de esas cosas —terció Snape—. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.**

—Por obvias razones—musitaron Fred y George al unísono, viendo no sólo a Fudge de reojo, sino también a su hermano.

 **—Mucho mejor —repuso Voldemort—. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo. —Miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continuó—: Me ocuparé personalmente del chico.**

—Sobre mi cadáver—gruñó Sirius.

—No digas eso ni de broma—terció Harry, en advertencia. Su padrino bufó pero apreció su preocupación. Aunque lo haría de cualquier forma.

 **Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos.**

—Claro—espetó Ron, sarcásticamente—. Harry le ha pateado el trasero tantas veces que tiene que simular que fue culpa suya. Debería reconocer de una vez que no puede con nuestro enano.

Harry jadeó.

—¡Yo estoy en pleno desarrollo!—se sonrojó, para diversión de sus amigos—. ¡Que tú seas larguirucho no me hace a mí enano!

—¿¡Larguirucho!?—enrojeció Ron, mientras Hermione contenía una carcajada.

—Ya va siendo hora de que lo notes—rió Ginny, aumentando el bochorno del pelirojo menor.

Sirius, por su parte, suspiró con nostalgia, recordando las disputas sin sentido que tenían con James con respecto a sus estaturas.

 **Todos lo miraron con aprensión; a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temían que se los pudiera culpar de que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo. Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa.**

McGonagall se removió en el lugar, perturbada e indignada.

 **—He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes. Pero ahora ya sé qué he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.**

James Sirius observó atentamente cómo los Weasley fruncían el ceño, Sirius y Remus se contorsionaban de la ira, y sus más allegados, e incluso los que le tenían aprecio, sufrían reacciones similares, mientas Harry pensaba qué tan poco cuidadoso podría haber sido.

El gigante sonrió, entretenido.

 **En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor.**

Los adultos pusieron atención a aquello.

 **Asustados, muchos de los presentes miraron el suelo, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies.**

 **—Colagusano**

Tonks se interrumpió, mirando el nombre con disgusto.

—Esa rata…—tembló Sirius, iracundo.

—Está allí…—apretó los labios Remus, mientas su mirada crispaba de ira.

Harry suavizó la mirada, sintiéndose sin duda muy culpable, recordando la ocasión en la que tuvo la oportunidad de acaba y detener a Petegrew de una vez por todas, y cómo lo dejó ir. Cedric estaría con vida, y sin lugar a dudas, Colagusano habría tenido mucho que ver con los acontecimientos que leerían de ese libro.

 **—Colagusano—dijo Voldemort sin mudar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba—, ¿no te he pedido que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero?**

—Prisionero—musitó el profesor Flitwick, mirando a Minerva.

Sprout, del otro lado, lució entistecida y furiosa. Se venían tiempos realmente oscuros y habían tenido que interceptarlos para leer (¡Para leer un libro!) con tal de que se diesen cuenta de ello. Era indignante.

 **—Sí, m… mi señor —respondió resollando un individuo bajito situado hacia la mitad de la mesa; estaba tan hundido en su silla que, a primera vista, ésta parecía desocupada.**

—Rata…—siseó Sirius con odio.

 **Se levantó del asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando tras de sí un extraño resplandor plateado.**

Remus se extrañó por ello.

 **—Como iba diciendo —prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso, y escudriñó los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores—, ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora sé, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitaré que alguno de vosotros me preste su varita mágica.**

 **Las caras de los reunidos reflejaron sorpresa;**

Misma sorpresa que evocaron todos, salvo Dumbledore y Harry. El primero, porque el asunto de los núcleos gemelos supo que iba a tener alguna repercusión en el futuro; el segundo, porque recordó su enfrentamiento el año anterior, en el cementerio, donde sus hechizos habían colisionado y ocurrió el _Priori Incantatem_.

 **era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo.**

 **—¿No hay ningún voluntario? Veamos… Lucius,**

 _"Por Merlín…"_ , Draco comenzó a sudar. Sabía que se encontraba junto a su padre en aquel lugar, y si no era su padre, sabía que sería él quien tuviese que ceder su varita. Guió su mano ápidamente a su bolsillo, donde la tenía. Apretó los dedos.

No quería llegar tan lejos.

 **no sé para qué necesitas ya una varita mágica.**

 **Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis.**

—Ha estado en Azkaban—dijo Sirius, antes de que cualquiera cuestionara. Lucía tan seguro y conocedor, lo cual era, que ninguno pudo negar su afirmación.

Harry miró a Malfoy, creyendo tener una idea de lo que le hubiese esperado el año siguiente.

 **Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca:**

 **—¡Mi señor!**

 **—La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.**

 **—Yo…**

 **Malfoy miró de soslayo a su esposa.**

—Madre…—se lamentó Draco, por lo bajo. Apretó los dientes, comenzando a sentir una palpitante ansiedad en el pecho que atribuyó acertadamente a una naciente desesperación. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Potter: _"Yo creo que todos tenemos un motivo por el cual descarrilarnos de la peor cara de nuestro destino…"_

¿Lo tenía?, se cuestionó.

Claro que sí lo tenía, pero el miedo a desobedecer a su padre era aún mayor, y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Pero estaba seguro que sería capaz de hacer una locura demasiado Gryffindor, si se lo proponía, con tal de salvar a su madre.

 **Ella, casi tan pálida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa sus delgados dedos ciñeron ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo.**

Su hijo exhaló.

 **A esa señal, Malfoy metió una mano bajo la túnica, sacó su varita mágica y se la entregó a Voldemort, que la sostuvo ante sus rojos ojos para examinarla con detenimiento.**

 **—Dime, Lucius, ¿de qué es?**

 **—De olmo, mi señor —susurró Malfoy.**

 **—¿Y el núcleo central?**

 **—De dragón, mi señor. De fibras de corazón de dragón.**

 **—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas.**

 **Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya.**

Draco intercambió una mirada horrorizada con Pansy, mientras Blaise, no muy lejos de ellos, negaba lentamente.

 _"Idiota",_ pensó el animago, con una sonrisa torcida.

 **A Voldemort no le pasó por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestionó:**

 **—¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente? —Algunos rieron por lo bajo—. Te he regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Sí… es cierto, me he fijado en que últimamente ni tú ni tu familia parecéis felices… ¿Tal vez os desagrada mi presencia en vuestra casa, Lucius?**

 **—¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto!**

 **—Mientes, Lucius…**

 **La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un suave silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios.**

—Es…—comenzó Ginny, haciendo una mueca—… asqueroso.

Dean Thomas asintió sin pensarlo, dándole la razón completamente. La peliroja le sonrió al notarlo.

 **Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco, y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrío al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa.**

—Nagini…—recordó Harry a la serpiente.

 **Una enorme serpiente apareció y trepó con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuó subiendo (parecía interminable) y se le acomodó sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. El Señor Tenebroso la acarició distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.**

La mayoría de los Slytherin se estremecieron. Era grande la posibilidad de esta frente a un cuadro similar, donde ellos fuesen los desdichados que tuviesen que enfrentarlo.

Era una imagen tan aterradora como espeluznante.

 **—¿Por qué será que los Malfoy se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?**

 **—Por supuesto, mi señor —afirmó Lucius y, con mano temblorosa, se enjuagó el sudor del labio superior—. Lo deseábamos… y lo deseamos.**

 _"No lo deseábamos"_ , pensó Draco con amargura _, "sólo tú. Estábamos bien sin él."_

 **La esposa de Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, asintió con una extraña y rígida cabezada, pero evitando mirar a Voldemort o a la serpiente. Su hijo Draco,**

El aludido se sintió nuevamente observado, pero no prestó atención en absoluto.

 **que se hallaba a la derecha de su padre observando el cuerpo inerte que pendía sobre ellos, echó un vistazo fugaz a Voldemort y volvió a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él.**

 **—Mi señor —dijo con voz emocionada una mujer morena situada hacia la mitad de la mesa—, es un honor alojaros aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más.**

Snape y Sirius lucieron muecas impropias por igual, sabiendo de ante mano quién era esa desagradable mujer capaz de decir algo como eso al mago que idolatraba. 

**Se sentaba al lado de su hermana, pero su aspecto físico —cabello oscuro y ojos de párpados gruesos—era tan diferente de aquella como su porte y su conducta: Narcisa adoptaba una actitud tensa e impasible, en tanto que Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, pues las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de proximidad.**

Sirius bufó.

 **—«Nada podría complacernos más» —repitió Voldemort ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba—. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix.**

 **La mujer se ruborizó y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud.**

 _"Demente, Bella. Siempre lo has estado",_ pensó el animago, recordando la mirada desquiciada de su prima.

 **—Mi señor sabe que digo la pura verdad.**

 **—«Nada podría complacernos más…» ¿Ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?**

El Lord Black cambió su expresión perturbada a una de repleta curiosidad. Si era de familia, entonces lo concernía a él. 

**Bellatrix lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto.**

 **—No sé a qué os referís, mi señor.**

 **—Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también vuestra, Lucius y Narcisa. Acaba de casarse con…**

Tonks inhaló profundamente y contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron y su cabello se tornó rojo, al igual que sus mejillas.

—¡Te casarás!—se alegró Sirius, aliviado de no tener que escuchar sólo malas noticias del futuro.

—Vaya…—dijo Charlie, entre sorprendido y curioso—. ¿Quién sería el tonto…?

La auror explotó.

—¡SABÍA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO CAERÍAS! ¡ME QUIERES, ME QUIERES! ¡AQUÍ LO DICE, NO PUEDES NEGARLO!

Todos miraron impresionados como la joven se reía abiertamente, abrazando el libro, y sufriendo un cambio de colores bastante extremo. Su tío la miró estupefacto.

Para aclarar, optó por leer.

 **—Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también vuestra, Lucius y Narcisa. Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Debéis de estar muy orgullosos.**

Remus sintió que se ruborizaba, mientras era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó Sirius, rompiendo a carcajadas en lo que intentaba no caerse del banco y sostenerse el vientre. Se compuso y fue tiempo de picar a su mejor amigo con ello—. ¡Lunático, asaltacunas! ¡Aunque ya era tiempo de que sentaras cabeza! ¡Tuvo que llegar Tonks para que aflojaras, ¿eh?!—lo codeó, regodeándose de él. Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Remus era su hermano, y le alegraba que por fin encontrase una mujer a la cual amar, y quién mejor que su sobrina, quien no tenía reparos en su condición. Incluso sabiendo que los iba a tener vigilados por si acaso, no negaba estar muy animado.

Los Weasley se contagiaron del animago, al igual que su ahijado y sus amigos, quienes no tardaron en sonreír.

—Canuto…—gruñó el licántropo en advertencia, luciendo avergonzado y aún sorprendido. No sabía cómo tomarse aquella revelación. Él era un peligro para cualquiera, especialmente en luna llena o cuando su enfado lo dominaba y actuaba por instinto. ¿Cómo podría haber aceptado a Tonks aún así a pesar de todo?

Y como si la muchacha le afirmase que le importaba muy poco aquello, continuó leyendo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Hubo un estallido de risas burlonas.**

Sonrisa que se borró al instante, reemplazada por su ceño fruncido. Los mortífagos se estaban burlando de su felicidad. Cuán detestables podrían ser.

 **Los seguidores de Voldemort intercambiaron miradas de júbilo y algunos incluso golpearon la mesa con el puño. La enorme serpiente, molesta por tanto alboroto, abrió las fauces y silbó, furiosa; pero los mortífagos no la oyeron, porque se regocijaban con la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. El rostro de Bellatrix, que hasta ese momento había mostrado un leve rubor de felicidad, se cubrió de feas manchas rojas.**

 **—¡No es nuestra sobrina, mi señor! —gritó para hacerse oír por encima de las risas—. Nosotras,**

 **Narcisa y yo, no hemos vuelto a mirar a nuestra hermana desde que se casó con el sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, ni tampoco la bestia con que se ha casado.**

Tonks bufó, apretando los puños.

—¡Bestia, sangre sucia!—gruñó Sirius con indignación—. ¡Dos hombres mejores que el inepto de su marido y el Lord ante el que tanto se humilla!

—Ya no hay esperanzas para esa mujer, querido—dijo Molly, comprensiva. El animago resopló pero la miró, algo más calmo.

—Aún así, con el destino al que ella se ha condenado no pienso permitir que ensucie el nombre de los Tonks.

La señora Weasley le regaló una sonrisa. Se sentía algo mal y culpable por haber tenido un trato no muy agradable con él, pero aún había tiempo de compensarlo.

 **—¿Qué dices tú, Draco?—preguntó Voldemort,**

El mencionado se heló, por sobre el palabrerío ajeno. No terminaba de hacerse con la idea de que Él fuese a hablarle tan directamente.

 **y aunque no subió la voz, se le oyó con claridad a pesar de las burlas y los abucheos—. ¿Te ocuparás de los cachorritos?**

Remus frunció el ceño, dejando a un lado la pena y el remordimiento. Continuaba siendo la familia que iba a formar con Tonks, si es que se daba, con sus padres, y, aunque dudaba, sus hijos.

No iba a deja que alguien como Voldemort se burlase de su sueño.

 **La hilaridad iba en aumento. Aterrado, Draco Malfoy miró a su padre, que tenía la mirada clavada en el regazo, y luego buscó la de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y siguió contemplando de forma inexpresiva la pared que tenía enfrente.**

Molly y McGonagall sintieron pena por la mujer, que claramente deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar salvo ese.

 **—¡Basta! —exclamó Voldemort acariciando a la enojada serpiente—. ¡Basta, he dicho! —Las risas se apagaron al instante—. Muchos de los más antiguos árboles genealógicos enferman un poco con el tiempo —añadió mientras Bellatrix lo miraba implorante y ansiosa—. Vosotros tenéis que podar el vuestro para que siga sano, cortar esas partes que amenazan la salud de las demás, ¿entendido?**

Tonks empalideció rápidamente.

 **—Sí, mi señor —susurró Bellatrix, y los ojos volvieron a anegársele en lágrimas de gratitud—. ¡En la primera ocasión!**

Remus y Sirius gruñeron en simultáneo. Como se atreviese a tocarle un cabello…

 **—La tendrás —aseguró el Señor Tenebroso—. Y lo mismo haremos con las restantes familias: cortaremos el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que sólo quedemos los de sangre verdadera…**

Harry bufó, revirando los ojos, ocasionando que los más cercanos se le quedasen viendo, extrañados.

—Dice que corten el cáncer que los afecta hasta que sólo queden los de sangre verdadera—comenzó a explicarse, viendo que nuevamente la atención estaba puesta en él—. Y él, señor supremo de la hipocresía, ha sido y continúa siendo mestizo desde su nacimiento.

Los que no tenían ese conocimiento, quedaron pasmados. Los Slytherins, especialmente, sabiendo que Potter no era de mentir ni mucho menos en una ocasión así (y aunque les costase el orgullo reconocerlo) se indignaron tanto como se sorprendieron. Ellos, que no provenían de ninguna rama importante como lo era la de Salazar Slytherin, eran más puros de sangre que el Lord al que tanto le temían y admiraban. Era denigrante.

Harry volvió a mirar a Tonks, esperando algunos resultados positivos para cuando todo eso acabase.

 **Y no estoy hablando solamente de sangres sucia y bestias, ¿comprendes… Baldrick?**

Un Slytherin abrió sus ojos al instante.

 **Un mortífago sentado en la punta más alejada de la mesa levantó la mirada. Miró titubeante a Voldemort, mientras el silencio regresaba.**

 **—No queremos que la importante sangre de tu familia se vea… ensuciada por una mala educación—continuó Voldemort, monocorde—. Tendrás que resolver tus asuntos el traidor de tu hijo, ¿no lo crees así, Nott?**

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia el muchacho en la mesa de las serpientes, quien mantenía los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración parecía estar escapándosele del cuerpo.

—Yo…

—Le diste la espalda al Señor Oscuro—siseó Millicent Bullstrode, despectivamente.

—Yo… sí lo hice…—reconoció Theodore, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de sus compañeros. _"Lo haré",_ meditó internamente, luciendo concentrado _. "El problema es exactamente a dónde iré y a quién seguiré. Mi padre no dudará en matarme cuando tenga la oportunidad_ ", concluyó sin amargarse. Ya conocía a su progenitor como para afirmarlo.

Viendo que no iba a decir más nada, todos volvieron su atención a Tonks. Salvo Harry, quien continuó observando al Slytherin con atención. Sabía que negarse a Voldemort era un suicidio. Sólo esperaba su yo del futuro hiciese algo al respecto.

 **—Por supuesto, mi señor—asintió Nott, sin vacilar.**

Harry frunció el ceño.

 **Acto seguido, Voldemort levantó la varita mágica de Lucius Malfoy y, apuntando a la figura que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entonces la figura cobró vida, emitió un quejido y forcejeó como si intentara librarse de unas invisibles ataduras.**

 **—¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? —preguntó Voldemort.**

El profesor de pociones tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener su expresión imperturbable. Si estaba ante alguien que conocía y estimaba aunque sea un poco, de cualquier forma no iba a poder hacer nada. Se pondría en evidencia.

 **Snape dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo. Los demás mortífagos lo imitaron, como si les hubieran dado permiso para expresar curiosidad. Cuando la mujer quedó de cara a la chimenea, gritó con una voz cascada por el terror:**

 **—¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!**

—Dudo que pueda—se anticipó Remus a la reacción de Sirius—. Aunque Snape estuviese de nuestro lado, no podría hacer nada de cualquier forma.

Snape observó con sorpresa al licántropo, especialmente de que lo hubiese defendido. Aunque no se le pasó por algo que no lo miraba directamente y que, además, le había llamado por su nombre. Sin duda había perdido algo de su confianza. 

**—¡Ah, sí! —replicó Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio.**

 **—¿Y tú, Draco, sabes quién es?**

 _"¿Por qué me pregunta a mí?"_ , pensó Draco, tenso.

 **—inquirió Voldemort, acariciándole el morro a la serpiente con la mano libre. Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora que la mujer había despertado, el joven se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola—. Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepáis, os comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage,**

Snape empalideció gravemente, mientras los profesores jadeaban. Una mujer rubia, sentada en su mesa, miró espantada al frente, como si la hubiesen petrificado.

Sprout tocó su brazo.

—Charity…

—Estoy bien, Pomona—la tranquilizó, con un tono amable—. S-Sor-prendida… es todo…

La profesora de Herbología, no muy segura e igualmente preocupada que los demás, la dejó ser. Burbage se apoyó en sus manos, en silencio.

 **quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 _"Entonces…",_ se puso alerta Dumbledore. La única probabilidad de que Hogwarts hubiese echado a cualquier profesor presente, como Charity, era que no lo tuviese a él como director. Y eso sólo sucedería si él cediera el cargo. Lo cual significaba que, muy probablemente, él…

La situación dentro de dos años realmente era alarmante. No quería no imaginarse la imagen siquiera.

 **Se oyeron murmullos de comprensión. Una mujer encorvada y corpulenta, de dientes puntiagudos, soltó una risa socarrona y comentó:**

 **—Sí, la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes de nosotros…**

 **Un mortífago escupió en el suelo.**

McGonagall lució indignada, mientas que los demás profesores y alumnos que le tenían estima a Burbage expresaban su descontento.

Charity les sonrió a sus estudiantes.

 **Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape.**

 **—Severus, por favor… por favor…**

—Lo sien…

—Calla, Severus—le cortó Burbage, tensa. Snape apretó los labios, evitando verla.

 **—Silencio —ordenó Voldemort, y volvió a agitar la varita de Malfoy. Charity calló de golpe, como si la hubieran amordazado—. No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en El Profeta. Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a esos ladrones de nuestro conocimiento y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles o, ¿por qué no?, con hombres lobo.**

 _"Como debe ser",_ pensó ella, con seguridad y derecha. Había creído en sus ideales desde pequeña, había aprendido de ver a otros durante la guerra, y le satisfacía saber que incluso en la peor de las circunstancias se había mantenido leal y firme a su palabra.

Aún si eso le costase la vida.

 **Esa vez nadie rió: la rabia y el desprecio de la voz de Voldemort imponían silencio. Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían entre los cabellos. Snape la miró de nuevo, impertérrito, mientras ella giraba.**

 ** _—¡A…_** ****

Todos se tensaron, pero Tonks no finalizó la frase. Su cabello se había vuelto gis y sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que sorprendía a aquel que conocía lo suficiente a la muchacha como para saber que muy pocas veces se mostraba así.

Apretó los dedos al libro y espiró.

 ** _—¡Ava…_**

—Lo siento, no puedo—jadeó, afectada. Fue ignorante del momento en el que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Volteó a ver a la mesa de pofesores, específicamente a Burbage. Charity le sonrió levemente al comprenderla, pero no podía dejar que se detuviese.

—Aún estoy aquí—afirmó con severidad, borrando su sonrisa para mostrar una seriedad segura que, sin duda, hizo sentí orgullosa a McGonagall—. Aún respiro y, sin lugar a dudas, puedo tolerarlo. Y si pereceré, prefiero que sea haciendo uso de mis capacidades para defender mis ideales y proteger las mentes jóvenes del veneno de las generaciones pasadas que tanto mal han causado al Mundo Mágico.

Dumbledore le sonrió con genuina apreciación, al igual que el resto del profesorado y las Casas, salvo la de esmeralda.

Tonks se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar el libro, inspirando. ****

 ** _—¡Avada Kedavra!_** ****

El estremecimiento fue general, y Burbage no resistió el cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviese viviendo el momento.

 **Un destello de luz verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbó con resonante estrépito sobre la mesa, que tembló y crujió. Algunos mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en los asientos y Draco se cayó de la silla.**

Ninguno pudo culpar a Malfoy, ni mucho menos burlarse de él. Acababa de presenciar la muerte de una bruja, a manos y presencia de Lord Voldemort, y rodeado de mortífagos. No era una situación de juego.

Harry observó fijamente lo resignada que se veía la profesora de Estudios Muggle y una oleada de respeto hacia ella se asentó en él. Personas como ella eran las que más merecían vivir.

 **—A cenar, Nagini —dijo Voldemort en voz baja.**

 **La gran serpiente se meció un poco y, abandonando su posición sobre los hombros del Señor**

 **Tenebroso, se deslizó hasta la pulida superficie de madera.**

Tonks guardó silencio y levantó la mirada, viendo al gigante por sobre su hombro.

—Aquí termina.

El enorme asintió y le indicó que se sentase. La metamorfomaga, sintiéndose algo extraña por lo que acababa de leer, e incluso impotente, se acercó a Harry y, sin medir en absoluto su fuerza, lo atrapó en un abrazo fuerte que lo dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos verdes picaron pero se mantuvo impasible, lo más que pudo.

—Nosotros estamos contigo—murmuró firmemente a su oído y se alejó, brindándole una sonrisa. Su cabello volvía a ser rosa. Le devolvió a gesto, agradecido.

Tonks se alejó y le dio una última caricia a su mejilla, antes de colocarse junto a Remus. El licántropo la miró de reojo, incómodo y—para qué negarlo—nervioso. Sin embargo, ella sólo le sonrió y se sentó, dejándole digerir todo lo que acababan de enterarse. La esperanza había crecido enormemente en ella.

James Sirius observó el libro abierto en los escalones y miró hacia los presentes. Evaluó con detenimiento sus siguientes acciones, y finalmente pareció decidirse.

— _El siguiente en leer será Theodore Nott._

El Slytherin fue tomado con la guardia baja. Miró al gigante, como si hubiese escuchado mal, y luego a sus compañeros de casa. La petición era muy extraña y casi sin sentido, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente tenía más sentido del que debería. Bastó una mirada del enorme para ponerse de pie y caminar con la mirada al frente hacia los escalones.

Miró el libro con detenimiento y lo tomó, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en sus dedos. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que el libro estaba creado de magia desconocida muy poderosa, y se sintió algo importante al sostenerlo con sus manos. Y soportarlo; era un peso extraordinario. Inspiró y lo descubrió. Era magia blanca, pero parecía alterada con magia negra. La continua fricción era palpable en su núcleo. ¿La metamorfomaga lo habría notado también?

Tragó saliva hondamente y cambió de página, con el silencio reinando a su alrededor. Tomó asiento en un escalón, frente a las mesas. Entonces, leyó el título y habló:

—El capítulo se llama: **_In memoriam_**.

—En memoria… ¿de quién?—preguntó Hermione a sus amigos, preocupada. Ni Ron ni Harry supieron qué responderle, viendo cómo Nott se disponía a leer.

* * *

 **NOTA:** ¡Finalmente! Intentaré actualizar, en lo posible, los fines de semana. Muchas gracias a los que opinaron y comentaron. Voy a aclarar algunas cosas desde ya y espero me comprendan:

- **No habrá Dramione** , porque nunca fui partidaria de ninguna pareja que los encerraba a Draco y a Hermione con nadie más que no sean sus parejas cannon. Así que será Romione, como tal, pero al ritmo del libro. Y Drastoria, aunque no sé cuánto haré de ellos. Así que lo siento mucho.

-Habrá Hanny, porque, como mencioné arriba, me he decidido por hacer a Harry independiente de una relación amorosa estable. Es decir, **habrá menciones y momentos románticos con otros personajes** , partiendo de sucesos (que no se van a aclarar demasiado) que sucedieron durante el sexto año de Harry. Tuvo algunos amoríos, entre ellos el de Ginny, y los recordará o evocará en algún momento. Y como recibí propuestas de pareja muy variadas, espérense cualquier cosa. ¡Ja já! ( _Ignórenme_ )

Y un review que me pareció interesante responder:

Guest: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Además de dar tu opinión al respecto. Voy a responder tus preguntas porque me pareció que valía la pena saber.

 **1-¿Cómo vas a poner a Snape? ¿Lo pondrás como bueno o malo o neutro?**

Snape, personalmente, es un personaje que me gusta mucho, le tengo mucho aprecio, pero igualmente le guardo mucho resentimiento y rencor. Supongo que ésto se verá en el final de la historia, donde se le niegue algo a este personaje que supongo muchos de ustedes comprenderán con el paso de la lectura. No obstante, sabemos que Harry sí llegó a respetarlo en algún punto (¡Su segundo hijo lleva su nombre!) así que seré mala... con límites (?). Snape seguirá siendo Snape, fiel a lo que él considera debe se fiel, pero atento a la promesa que le da sentido a su vida. Espero responda tu pregunta, jaja.

 **2-¿Harás a Harry poderoso?**

Todo lo poderoso que pueda ser Harry Potter con 15 años. A ver, también detesto que lo mantengan ignorante y le nieguen aprender mucho más para adquirir conocimiento. ¡De haber sabido más, el séptimo libro hubiese sido muy diferente! Pero creo que la presencia de los hijos del Amo de la Muerte, y sus obsequios para él, influirán mucho en mi deseo de darle un poco más de seguridad a sí mismo y protección. Además del final feliz que yo creo se merece, si bien no será completamente satisfactorio.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y llevarme a una resolución! Espero no decepcionarlos.

Nos leeremos pronto.

 _RebDell'O.-_


End file.
